Make Me Crazier
by Sushi to Wasabi
Summary: Satu hal yang mungkin salah, adalah mengatakan 'suka' pada Karma. "Aku akan membuatmu gila. Sampai Nagisa menginginkanku…" Karma turun ke telinga Nagisa, ujung lidahnya menggoda daun telinga kemerahan itu, "…soalnya aku sendiri sudah mulai gila." KaruNagi. Karma/Nagisa. Yaoi. PWP. Lemon. Don't Like Don't Read.


-December 2015-

 **Make Me Crazier**

by Sushi to Wasabi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **Pairing:** Karma/Nagisa

 **Starring:** Karma, Nagisa, Maehara, Hazama, Nakamura, Ritsu

 **:: Warning ::**

Classroom-sex kink, Top!Karma, Bottom!Nagisa, banyak tukang intip, Porn-Without-Plot, Don't Like Don't Read~!

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor

* * *

"Nagisa…"

Temaram cahaya yang menembus jendela kayu kelas E samar-samar jingga atau merah, Nagisa tidak ingin repot-repot menjelaskan perpaduan warnanya.

Sensasi menggelitik menyentuh tengkuknya. Konsentrasi Nagisa diambil alih.

"Karma?" Nagisa menoleh ke belakang, sejenak mengabaikan tumpukan soal yang baru setengah dia kerjakan.

Akabane Karma tersenyum dengan mata teduh. "Nagisa nggak bosan?"

"Huh?" Nagisa mengerjap bingung, gestur yang tanpa sadar membuat Karma menggeretakkan giginya gemas.

"Sudah tiga jam. Tidak ada orang. Karasuma-sensei kencan dengan Bitch-sensei entah kemana. Koro-sensei baru saja pergi ke Hawaii."

"Oh." Nagisa tidak tahu guru guritanya sudah lenyap dari depan kelas. "Tapi soalnya belum selesai."

Jemari Karma yang menyentuh tengkuk bergerak ke urat nadi. "Tapi sepertinya Nagisa sedang _tidak cukup tenang_ untuk mengerjakan soal."

"Hn." Nagisa berusaha tersenyum, gugup. "Mungkin karena Karma terlalu dekat."

Anak berambut merah itu terkekeh pelan. " _Kalau begitu jangan kerjakan soalnya,_ " bisiknya sebelum menyapa hangat telinga Nagisa dengan lidahnya.

Satu hal yang mungkin salah, adalah mengatakan 'suka' pada Karma. Hanya karena itu kemarin mereka membolos seharian penuh dan hari ini mendapat hukuman tumpukan soal dari Koro-sensei yang bahkan belum selesai setelah dikerjakan tiga jam sepulang sekolah.

"K-Karma…?" Nagisa tercekat saat jemari Karma menyusup ke dua ikatan rambutnya, melepas simpul disana.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Karma melarikan jari-jarinya dalam helaian biru lembut yang berakhir jatuh melewati pundak kecil Nagisa. "Tidak ada yang melihatmu, Nagisa." Kepalanya merunduk, menenggelamkan wajah pada leher tipis yang tertutup tirai biru langit, menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam. "Hanya aku."

Nagisa menahan napas. Jantungnya berdebar seperti akan runtuh. Sentuhan Karma membuatnya gemetar, meski kaki membeku. "Karma… soal—"

Kalimat terhenti saat bibir mungil dikecup, hanya sentuhan ringan lembut, tapi cukup membuat rona mawar menyebar di pipi yang tadinya sewarna susu.

"Kar… ma…" Bisik lirih Nagisa nyaris tak terdengar. Ini ciuman pertama dengan orang yang benar-benar disukai—bukan _french kiss_ panas yang dipaksa oleh Bitch-sensei, atau yang dia paksakan untuk mengalihkan hasrat membunuh Kayano—dicuri tanpa izin meski oleh seseorang yang sudah resmi jadi kekasih lebih dari 24 jam.

"Nagisa…" Karma menyebut namanya dalam melodi yang menggoda, seringai mengembang, membuatnya tampak seperti bocah setan yang nakal.

Tapi Karma memang seperti itu.

Menempelkan dahinya pada Nagisa. Menikmati bola mata biru bening yang membuatnya tenggelam. Mempermainkan anak yang lebih polos dengan hembusan napas hangat. "Nagisa menyukaiku, kan?"

Nagisa bergumam kecil, mata tak bisa lepas dari manik _mercury_ yang bersinar keemasan. Jiwanya sudah ditarik, dalam genggaman iblis dengan rambut merah darah.

"Tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu denganku?"

Mata safir jernihnya menggelap, menatap dingin saat menarik tengkuk Karma. Menyeretnya tenggelam dalam ciuman.

 _3 hit, 7 hit…_

Karma meremas sesuatu yang membuat Nagisa tersentak. Ular biru itu melepas belitannya dari Karma dengan wajah malu tak terperi. Merah padam. Seperti matahari hampir tenggelam yang biasnya menyebar sampai ke seluruh sudut kelas.

Jemari Karma menggenggam sekali lagi, lebih lembut. Nagisa menahan desah, bibir bawah digigit kuat. Mata besar menatap dengan kilau berkaca-kaca yang memohon entah untuk berhenti atau tidak.

Karma suka monster dalam diri Nagisa. Awalnya itu membuatnya takut. Tapi sekarang dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus takut pada sesuatu yang melindungi Nagisa-nya. Sesuatu yang membuat Nagisa kecilnya berdiri tangguh dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuatnya gemetar.

Karma bisa berlutut untuknya kalau perlu.

Tapi tidak. Karma lebih suka menaklukkannya. Mengambil alihnya di bawah kendali lalu Nagisa akan menyerah dalam pelukannya. Dan ekspresi Nagisa yang merona pekat mungkin bisa membuatnya terjatuh juga.

Menang atau kalah dari monster dalam dirinya, Karma tetap menyukai Nagisa.

"Karma… henti—"

"Sssh…" Karma berbisik di bibir Nagisa. "Nagisa tidak perlu takut."

Jemarinya bergeser ke paha Nagisa, sebelum perlahan menyusup ke balik ikat pinggang.

"Aku bukan orang yang perlu kau takutkan, ingat?" Karma mengecup pipi kiri Nagisa dan membiarkan bibirnya menempel di permukaannya yang sehalus marshmallow. "Coba lagi saja _triangle lock_ itu, dan buat aku tak bernapas."

Nagisa berusaha mengabaikan nada seduktif yang seolah dipaksa bergema di kepala. "Tapi sensei…" Si biru langit gemetar saat ibu jari Karma mengelus kulit pinggangnya.

"Masih ada sejam lagi, itupun kalau sensei tidak ketemu wanita seksi di jalan." Karma tertawa meremehkan. Telapak tangan kiri merengkuh pipi Nagisa, sedikit memaksa si biru langit yang menunduk untuk kembali menatapnya. "Nagisa tidak mau denganku ya?" Mata keemasan berubah sedih.

Nagisa tersentak. "Bukan begi—"

Bibirnya diklaim. Matanya melebar terkejut. Seharusnya dia tahu jika tatapan sedih Karma hanya jebakan. _Seharusnya dia tahu._

Di luar hujan. Baru mulai turun, gerimis menyapa jendela. Karma memiringkan kepalanya. Berganti arah. Bibir mungil yang dia renggut rapuh seperti kaca, membuatnya mesti berhati-hati saat mencicipinya. Karma tahu itu pikiran tolol. Nagisa tidak rapuh, dia bisa balik menyerang sewaktu-waktu. Tapi Karma menikmatinya, Nagisa yang submisif dan membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu, membiarkan Karma memimpin permainan.

"Nggak sebagus Bitch-sensei ya?"

"Karma bagus kok." Nagisa tertawa pelan, tapi kembali terdiam saat telunjuk Karma menyusuri bibir lembutnya, menghapus lapisan tipis bening darisana.

"Manis…"

Pipi Nagisa bersemu merah muda.

Karma membayangkan kelopak sakura yang gugur di bawah langit cerah. Warna Nagisa selalu cantik. Dan itu baru yang terlihat, belum yang tersembunyi di balik seragam yang selalu dikancing rapi sampai atas.

Sebelah tangan Karma menggenggam leher tipis Nagisa, ibu jari membelai simpul dasi. "Boleh?"

"Eh?" Nagisa terkejut. "Tapi kita baru satu hari jadi—"

" _Tiga tahun_ berteman. _Tiga tahun_ saling melihat. _Tiga tahun_ menahan diri." Karma memberi penekanan pada kata 'tiga tahun'. "Nggak boleh?"

Nagisa menarik bibirnya menjadi garis tipis, masih ragu. Tapi tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Karma sudah bosan menunggu. Dasi hitam jatuh ke lantai. Hawa dingin dari hujan yang semakin deras di luar menyapa kulit saat kemeja dan rompi biru tua diloloskan setengah bahu. Dia beruntung rambut panjangnya masih membuatnya hangat. Disusul sentuhan Karma, panas.

Nagisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Karma.

"Itu…J-Jangan lupa, aku ini…a-ah…" pada titik ini, Karma menciumi leher mulus Nagisa sembari melepaskan kancing kemejanya, "Karma…" mendengar namanya dipanggil selembut itu, remaja hormonal yang berambut merah menengadah dengan napas terengah dan mata berkabut nafsu. Nagisa menatapnya malu, merah, secercah ketakutan di matanya.

"Aku lupa apa?"

"Aku ini laki-laki…jadi—mmn…" Nagisa menahan napas ketika Karma mengecup bibirnya lagi, agak tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku tidak peduli juga—"

"B-Bukan itu, masalahnya…!" Nagisa menarik napas tajam dan menjauhkan wajah Karma, kalau tidak dia tidak bisa bicara, "…Itu…Ini pertama kalinya buatku."

Karma akhirnya duduk diam dengan mata lebar. Tentu saja. Tentu saja. _Tentu saja_. Jadi masalahnya—masalahnya adalah… _adalah…_

"Ini…juga pertama kalinya, b-buatku," Karma berdeham, salah tingkah dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Pantas saja, mungkin dia sudah membuat Nagisa ketakutan. "Tapi aku sudah mempelajarinya, tentang _ini_. Untuk yang laki-laki."

Nagisa saking malunya sampai ingin kabur lewat jendela, tapi karena semua kancingnya sudah lepas, ia hanya bisa kabur dengan membenamkan wajah ke dua telapak tangannya. Melihat ini Karma jadi sedikit ingin kompromi; bukannya Nagisa tidak menginginkannya…bagaimana kalau dia sedikit takut atau belum siap? Lagipula, mereka masih SMP…

 _Ha_. Tentu saja tidak. Karma menjilat bibir, berusaha panjang akal lagi. Libido mengambil yang terbaik darinya kali ini; entah bagaimana dia pokoknya menginginkan Nagisa. Jadi siswa urutan absen pertama itu mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi dan menenggelamkan si biru langit dengan seri ciuman panas berikutnya.

Merasakan sedikit agresi dari cara lidah Karma menjamah rongga mulutnya, dan bagaimana kedua tangan panas itu tidak henti-hentinya meremas paha Nagisa, si biru langit mulai submisif. Ia merasa begitu diinginkan, Nagisa perlahan ingin juga menyenangkan Karma. Saat mereka berhenti berciuman untuk bernapas, Karma mulai menciumi wajah, lalu lehernya, napasnya berat.

"K-Karma…"

"Nn?"

"Benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi ya…?"

Karma berhenti dengan bibirnya masih menempel pada pelipis Nagisa di bawah helaian biru langit. Matanya tertutup, tapi senyumannya tersungging.

"Kalau itu sudah jelas," desisnya, "tapi Nagisa duduk diam saja. Aku akan membuatmu gila. Sampai Nagisa menginginkanku…" ia turun ke telinga Nagisa, ujung lidahnya menggoda daun telinga kemerahan itu, "…Soalnya aku sendiri mulai gila."

Napas Nagisa tertahan—entah karena perkataan emosional itu atau sentuhan sensual yang Karma berikan. Kekasihnya kembali menuruni lehernya dan lidahnya mulai bermain-main dengan dadanya—yang sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Bitch-sensei—atau gadis betulan—tapi ketika Karma mundur untuk memandangi hasil karyanya, Nagisa tampak sangat lezat dan Karma tahu dia tidak mau yang lain.

"H-Hentikan…A-a-ahh…" Nagisa mulai merasakan air liurnya memenuhi rongga mulut, sementara Karma terus saja asik dengan kedua putik merah muda mungil di dadanya yang bidang. "Hhnn…A-Apa begitu menarik…?"

Karma tertawa kecil, membuat vibrasi di tubuh Nagisa dan hanya menambah rangsangan. Dengan ujung lidahnya, Karma menekan putik itu dan menariknya ke atas, mengitari areola-nya, sebelum akhirnya melahap benda menggemaskan itu. Tidak ingin menghiraukan kembarannya, jari-jari panjang Karma memain-mainkan putik satunya dengan intensitas yang sama dengan lidahnya.

Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menutup mata keras-keras, berusaha menahan diri tidak mengeluarkan suara—sensasi sensual menggelikan ini membuatnya sedikit pusing oleh birahi. Setelah memberikan perlakuan yang sama dengan kedua benda itu, Karma menjilat bibirnya, sangat puas melihat tubuh Nagisa bersemu merah berkat ulah _nya_.

Dia tidak menjauhkan diri dari Nagisa, Karma perlahan membungkuk ke bawah abdomen-nya dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Nagisa dan mengangkatnya.

"K-Karma!?"

"Ssh, jangan bergerak~" Karma merebahkan Nagisa di atas bangku—tubuhnya membayangi tubuh Nagisa yang terbaring, dan pemandangan mengundang nafsu ini membuatnya menelan ludah. Ia merentangkan tangan untuk menarik tertutup tirai jendela kelas, dan kembali membungkuk untuk melahap Shiota Nagisa.

Karma menarik celana Nagisa, membiarkannya meluncur menuruni kulit mulus dan mengungkap kedua paha dan betis yang indah dan ramping, tak tergores. Tampak sungguh lezat. Ini semua _miliknya_.

Pada saat ini, Nagisa terlalu lumpuh oleh nafsu, ia tidak bisa memperhatikan apapun selain Karma, dan celah pintu kelas mereka yang terbuka sudah tidak ada dalam fokus.

"Hazama? Kamu sedang apa?" Hazama Kirara yang sudah lupa mau mengambil kamusnya di kelas langsung tegak berdiri melihat Maehara Hiroto. "Eeh? Kamu juga kena detensi?"

"Itu…Kamu sendiri mau apa?" Dengan defensif, Hazama berdiri membelakangi celah pintu.

"Aku tertangkap Kataoka dan Okano—giliranku piket…" Maehara menghela napas, tersenyum enteng, sendu dengan gaya koboi telah kalah. Tapi Hazama tidak bergerak, terus saja memelototinya. "A-Apa?"

"Itu…Kau tidak perlu memikirkan piket. Pulang saja."

"Eh? Kau mau mengerjakan piket untukku, Hazama!? J-Jangan! Mau mengutukku agar berkencan denganmu?"

" _Tolong mati saja._ "

"Ada apa sih? Kena—"

" _K-Ka-arma!? Hhnh…_ " Nagisa sedikit terlonjak, Karma sudah menjamah bagian selangkangnya, menciumi area pahanya dan menjilati wilayah berbahaya. Rambut merahnya menyapu bagian intimnya. "J-Ja…ngg…h-hh…a-ahh…!"

"Jangan?" Karma bertanya, menelengkan kepala, membuat rambutnya menyapu satu sisi paha bagian dalam Nagisa, dan membuat kakinya bergidik. Menikmati betapa sensitifnya Nagisa saat ini, ia menyunggingkan senyum nakal.

"Sudah? Begini saja? Aku sih, terserah…" ia mengangkat beberapa jari mendekati jalan masuk kemerahan, mencoba meregangkan cincin ketat itu, menariknya terbuka perlahan.

"H-H—hnn…! K-Karma…itu…"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Karma yang dengan tatapan sangat tertarik dan fokus pada jalan masuk Nagisa, baru menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sedang menggigiti jari-jari tangan, wajahnya terbakar merah dan kedua matanya mulai berair. Si biru langit terisak begitu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Nagisa…?"

"K-Kotor…jangan…"

"Tidak kok…" Karma tersenyum kecil dan menambah tekanan jari-jarinya, ujung jari tengahnya perlahan menyusup masuk. Nagisa menarik napas tertahan, dan Karma berdiri untuk merangkul si biru langit itu dengan satu tangan. "Aku sayang Nagisa…Nggak ada yang kotor…"

Maehara ingin menetesi kedua matanya dengan asam lambung, tapi wajah uke Nagisa terlalu cantik sampai ia tidak berani meleng. Hazama pun masih mengintip dengan wajah Boddhisattva, menurutnya tontonan ini bagai sajian setelah terlepas dari Samsara, ia memandang ke Nirvana.

"Ngapain sih?" Maehara maupun Hazama hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari tontonan, membuat Nakamura Rio yang baru selesai piket di koridor penasaran. "Apa…yang—EEE—"

Karma tersenyum kecil dan melirik celah pintu, sementara dua jarinya sekarang sedang merenggangkan Nagisa dengan gerakan menggunting. Bagus. Biar semuanya tahu. Biar semuanya jaga pandangan dan jaga jarak dari biru langitnya tersayang…

Nagisa sedang memejamkan matanya. Bagian dalam tubuhnya perih terbakar, tapi ia menahannya. Memikirkan bahwa Karma berada di dalamnya entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdesir menyenangkan. Ketika jari-jari Karma menyentuh suatu titik di dalam dirinya, ia tercekat—sensasi aneh itu sekilas menggelikan. Kekasihnya yang menyadari perubahan terkecil dari ekspresinya langsung saja menusuk lagi bagian di dalam Nagisa itu, dan si biru langit menarik napas keras.

" _A-Agh_ …! Ahh…? Nn…Mm…" Karma menciumnya lagi, melahap desahan Nagisa sementara jari-jarinya tanpa ampun menjejak prostat di dalam si biru langit. Ketika bibir mereka berpisah, Karma mencium air mata di wajah cantik itu. Intensitas jari-jari remaja berambut merah itu tidak cukup lagi.

Nagisa ingin diisi. Dipenuhi. Oleh Karma.

Tiba-tiba ia bangkit untuk duduk dan menarik pergelangan tangan Karma yang mengisinya. Kedua mata tembaga pucat itu melebar, terkejut.

"Karma… _kamu juga_ …" lirih Nagisa, yang segera menyerang kancing-kancing kemeja Karma. Setelah dada bidang remaja itu tampak, ia membungkuk di atas bangku dan mulai melepas ikat pinggang si rambut merah apel, menarik turun resletingnya.

Karma berdesir, rangsangan menyenangkan menjalari tubuhnya. Ia tidak menunduk, ia hanya menatap Nagisa yang dengan putus asa begitu menginginkannya, dan ketika jari-jarinya yang sejuk menyentuh _nya_ , Karma menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan si biru langit dan menyantapnya dengan beringas.

Dia ingin menikmati keputus-asaan Nagisa, bagaimana si cantik itu begitu _menginginkannya_.

Nagisa dengan frustrasi menatap Karma yang hanya berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum. Apa yang ditunggunya? Mereka tidak punya waktu lagi!

"Karma…ayo…cepat…"

Karma tertawa kecil, lalu merebahkan Nagisa, memerangkap si biru langit dengan kedua lengannya di atas meja, di sisi bahu ramping itu.

"Ayo apa~?"

Ingin rasanya dia menampar kekasihnya—Nagisa menggeretakkan gigi dengan wajah merah dan tidak sabar.

"J-Jangan pakai bercanda begini…" Rasanya dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Karma, dan si biru langit itu sedikit menangis sakit malu dan frustrasinya.

"Kasih tahu aku dong, Nagisa mau apa? _Ini_?" Karma mendorong pinggulnya, menggoda jalan masuk Nagisa yang sudah ia renggangkan. Air liur Nagisa sedikit tumpah, dan dengan gemas ia mencengkeram bahu Karma.

"I-Iya."

"Ini apa?"

"Ja-Jangan membuatku gila, Karma!" rengek Nagisa, wajahnya sembap, air matanya banjir saking malunya. "Aku mau Karma m-masuk…d-di dalam…d—A-Ah…Ah…—AH, Ahkk…! Nnhh!"

Ambisinya tercapai, Karma mendorong masuk dengan sama tidak sabarnya. Nagisa sudah mengunci tengkuknya dengan pelukan erat, dan seandainya Karma tidak sebegitu menyayangi Nagisa, ia sudah mendorong masuk dengan kejam karena elastisitas dinding Nagisa yang absurd ini membuatnya gila. Ketat sekali. Terlalu nikmat. Ia tidak sabar berada di dalam Nagisa seutuhnya, mengisinya.

Karma melirik lagi celah pintu kelas, menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

 _DIA PAMER!_ Ketiga tukang intip di luar kelas berpikiran sama. Maehara sudah melotot, saking lebarnya matanya bisa-bisa bergulir lepas, sementara Hazama sudah membagikan tissue untuk Nakamura yang juga mimisan.

Karma sudah memasuki Nagisa hingga ke pangkal. Si biru langit memandangi tempat di mata mereka bersatu dengan tatapan berkabut, air liur menetes, wajahnya merah padam. Ia merasa begitu penuh; ia bisa merasakan Karma berdenyut di dalamnya, dan itu adalah perasaan paling menyenangkan, tanpa sadar Nagisa tersenyum.

"K-Karma…d-di dalam…ku…h-ha ha…"

Karma menarik napas tajam melihat senyum manis itu, dan sungguh ia hampir meledak detik itu juga kalau saja ia tidak ingat untuk menahan diri. Tertawa kecil, Karma mendekap Nagisa, tubuh mereka bertemu.

"Nagisa curang…"

"N-Nnh—nhaa—aahhn…!"

Karma mendorong sekali, dan respon yang ia dapat sangat memuaskan. Dengan cengiran nakal, ia menarik hampir keluar kecuali kepalanya, dan diam.

"K-Karma…?"

"Ne, Nagisa~ Detensi kita belum selesai, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumahku saja?"

Nagisa mengerang frustrasi dan membelitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Karma seerat mungkin seakan tidak mengijinkannya pergi.

"Nnngh! Sudah sejauh ini mau berhenti!? Karma…!"

"Hnn, bagaimana nih, Koro-sensei kan bisa-bisa saja kembali…"

Nagisa terkesiap, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tidak sabar. "K-Kalau begitu cepat—apa yang kamu tunggu!?"

"Yakin? Nagisa mau aku cepat?"

"Karma, aku akan mencekikmu sampai lemas kalau—A-Ah, ah, ahn, nnh…Nnnh! Nnh! Mnnh-mm!" Karma melakukan sesuai permintaan, bergerak dengan cepat, tanpa henti menyerang bagian ternikmat di dalam Nagisa, sementara bibir mereka bertemu dan lidah mereka saling menukar saliva.

Aroma cairan tubuh mereka menguar di dalam kelas itu, membuat Karma makin terhipnotis oleh rangsangan sensual. Desahan Nagisa yang mengundang hanya membuatnya ingin bergerak lebih keras dan cepat agar si biru langit itu makin gila dibuatnya. Karma menegakkan diri dan mulai bermain dengan milik Nagisa yang telah ia hiraukan sedari tadi. Baru sentuhan ringan, Nagisa menarik napas tajam, dan dinding panas yang memerangkap Karma berdenyut makin mengeratkan diri.

"K-Karma…K-Kalau kamu pegang itu…a-aku—a-aku…"

"Bagus, k-kan…?" Karma sedikit tercekat, nyaris meledak, "K-Kau ingin…cepat, k-kan, Nagi—s-sa…?" ia tertawa kecil dan membungkuk menjilati telinga Nagisa.

Si biru langit hanya bisa merasakan Karma, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang mendesirkan hati. Kedua remaja itu makin lama makin tenggelam dalam keberadaan satu sama lain hingga ruangan dan keberadaan lainnya sudah tidak lagi berarti.

Langit sudah mulai gelap dan menyisakan lapisan tipis jingga di kaki langit ketika pasangan merah-biru itu selesai. Karma membersihkan kekasihnya dengan handuk, dan saat ia berdiri tegak mengancingkan celananya, memasang sabuk, lagi, sekarang ia terang-terangan menoleh ke arah pintu dan menyunggingkan senyum sesumbar.

 _TUKANG PAMEEER_ _!_ Batin tiga tukang intip itu.

Karma menciumi wajah Nagisa dan mulai memakaikan seragam kekasihnya, sebelum menggendongnya dengan sayang. Nakamura buru-buru menyingkir ke kloset sapu, berdesakan dengan Maehara dan Hazama ketika Karma keluar dengan Nagisa di dalam dekapnya.

"Nagisa, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Karma, suaranya sangat lembut, rahang Nakamura nyaris lepas dan mata Maehara mau copot. Nagisa sedikit melenguh kelelahan, Karma berhenti di tengah lorong untuk membenahi pegangannya terhadap si biru langit.

"Aku…bisa jalan kok,"

"Tapi aku mau bawa Nagisa begini," alasan Karma, tidak mau mengalah, dan kembali berjalan untuk meninggalkan bangunan kelas reyot itu.

Nagisa memandangi wajah Karma, merasa mengantuk dalam buaiannya. Tiba-tiba ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mencium pipi si _Trickster_ berambut merah sebelum kembali menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Karma.

"Tadi itu…" suaranya hampir tak terdengar, "…Nanti lagi, boleh?"

Karma mematung tepat di depan pintu kloset sapu, dekat sekali dengan pintu keluar. Darahnya berdesir lagi.

"Di rumahku?"

"Nn."

Hazama bisa melihat tengkuk Karma kemerahan, jelas antara sangat girang dan malu. Akhirnya dua bedebah mesum itu meninggalkan bangunan kelas dan ketiga tukang intip semburat keluar dari kloset sapu.

"Apaan barusan itu!?" Maehara akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang dari tadi terngiang di otaknya.

"Yaa aaampuuuuun sooo sweeet!" Nakamura sudah guling-guling di lorong. "Mimpi indah! MIMPI INDAH!"

Hazama tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang kelas, sementara Nakamura dan Maehara menonton dengan bingung. Ruangan itu sudah dibersihkan oleh Karma, seakan tidak pernah ada jejak kegiatan seksual yang pernah terjadi.

"Ritsu," Hazama berkata pada blok besi di sudut kelas, dan kedua temannya cengo sadar. "Kamu lihat semuanya, kan?"

Ritsu muncul di layar dengan wajah mimisan, mengangguk. Bahkan si AI terlalu syok dan senang sudah jadi saksi di kursi VIP.

"Aku minta _copy_ -nya ke ponselku," kata Hazama. "Jangan beritahu yang lain, apalagi Koro-sensei—"

"Aku juga mau!" Nakamura tidak mau kalah.

"Aku juga ya!" Nakamura dan Hazama melotot pada Maehara, yang baru sadar kedoknya terbongkar. Ia tersenyum salah tingkah pada ketiga gadis di sekitarnya dan tertawa gugup.

"B-B-Buat referensi…"

Saat mereka meninggalkan bangunan itu, Nakamura dan Hazama mulai berdiskusi seru tentang video panas pasangan merah-biru dan kemungkinan besar tontonan panas yang akan disajikan oleh Maehara dan Isogai.

Begitulah bagaimana Klub Yaoi terlahir di SMP Kunugigaoka.

oOo

 **~Fin(?)~**

* * *

 ***saking nistanya fic ini, kedua author ga tau harus bilang apa***

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca *bow***

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Koro-sensei! Kenapa baru datang?"_

"I-Iya…itu…nuruhuhuhu…Sensei dari tadi di atas genteng."

 _"Yatta~! Sensei juga lihat~!"_

"Eeeeee! Sensei nggak lihat apa-apa! _Sensei masih junjou!_ "

 **(beneran) Fin.**


End file.
